I'm Still Here
by lthisss
Summary: Laura Purdy joined the Airborne as a nurse...or is she something much more?
1. Chapter 1

"...5 thousand, 6 thousand, 7 thousand, 8 thousand!" Skip Muck, Bull Randleman, and other East Company men cheered as Bill Guarnere chugged down his beer bearing his jump wings in his teeth.

"HI HO SILVERRR!!" Wild Bill shouted. As he said this their company nurse, Laura Thistle, walked by balancing a tray of beers on her on hand.

"Hello Miss Laura, are you having a fun time tonight?" Bull asked her in his southern accent.

"Well why wouldn't I, I mean who doesn't love serving beers the whole night to obnoxiously loud new paratroopers?" Laura responded with a joking twinkle in her eye. The men who had signed up to be paratroopers in the War had just officially be initiated into the Airborne and were celebrating, drinking beers, smoking, and just messing around. Laura and the other nurses had been asked to help serving the beers.

"Oh L.A. ya know ya love us," Bill said "now put that tray down and sit with us for a while, relax, tanights a night ta celebrate!" Bill patted his lap as a cue for her to sit there as she sat the tray down. Wild Bill and her were very close friends and always joked around but nothing more. He had come up with her affectionate nickname "L.A." right after he met her in a nurses tent because she said he looked like a girl from L.A., even thought she was from North Philly. She always had tanned skin and bright strawberry blonde wavy long hair. She had green eyes the color of summer grass and a athletic but feminine body. She was also verrrrrry short, a whooping height of barely 5'1". She was used to hearing plenty of short jokes from the guys but she didn't mind too much.

"So Mr. Paratrooper what's it feel like to be part of the 101st airbourne?" Laura asked him with a smile as he put his arm around her back..

"I feel absolutly grand L.A., cept for the fact I gotta still deal with ol' Sobel"

"Oh really, I always thought he was quite handsome really nice too look at." She replied keeping a straight face.

Skip Muck chocked on his beer hearing this and asked still coughing, "Please tell me you are joking."

Laura started laughing her contagious laugh and said, "yes of course, I dislike him as much as everyone else!"

"Oh yeah youse is quite the joker L.A." Wild Bill said smiling.

"Well I try" Laura responded looking pleased with herself. Down the table she heard some guys talking about a "secret weapon" that the Airbourne was going to use when times got dire in the War.

Bill also heard this and commented, "Yeah what about this secret weapon?" When he said this Laura's throat closed up and she got a little tense. Bill sensed this and asked her, "Are youse alright there L.A.?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just better get back to serving, you know." Laura said faking a smile and quickly standing up and gathering her tray.

"Well she sure got up in a hurry," Bull commented.

"Yeah your face probably scared her off," Wild Bill said laughing, but he knew there was something up. After two years of training and becoming really good friends with her he could basically read her like a book.

Laura walked over to the bar away from the conversation lost in her thoughts. She was pushed back into reality when she saw George Luz standing behind the bar talking to Joe Toye. She was also very good friends with both of them, and even felt a little something more for Luz but would never admit it. They were going into a war for crying out loud, not exactly the best time to get involved with someone.

Suddenly Luz and Toye looked over at her and Luz said, "Laura I swear to God you just get prettier everyday." As she set down her tray again and leaned one arm on the bar, the other on her hip.

She just chuckled and blushed a little and said, "Oh hello to you too Luzzy."

"Awww did you hear that Luzzy!" Joe said in a baby voice and grabbed George's cheek.

George swapped his hand away and said "Hey! Only she can call me that, it's cute when she does, it gives me the willys when you do." Then he continued, "Anyway sweetheart, darling, buttercup, baby, sugar dumplings –

He was suddenly cut off when Laura said "Luzzy I'll say this for the last time tonight and slowly so you understand...I am not giving you a congratulations kiss now that you are a paratrooper!"

"Ohhhhhhhh come on! Not even a little peck?" He said quivering his lower lip.

"You are some piece of work you know that" Laura said laughing.

"Well, I try," George responded using her commonly spoken statement with a wink. "Besides the kiss, which I'll get eventually, how are you doing this fine evening?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes looking straight into hers.

"Oh, you know, fine," Laura said with a chuckle, looking down. Why couldn't she just act normally and stop feeling nervous when he did that, look right into her eyes like that.

George barely touched her arm that was leaning on the bar and said softly, "You sure? I mean I kinda noticed you've been a little jumpy, tense lately."

Laura tried to ignore the tingles she was getting just from his touch on her arm and said trying to sound reassuring, "Yeah I'm fine!"

George was about to say something again but before he could Colonel Sink walked into the room and attention was called. Laura cursed herself for showing her emotions so easily lately. How was she going to be any help if she let everyone figure out what she was really doing with the paratroopers.

The Colonel must've finished his speech because everyone was cheering and he suddenly asked, "Nurse Thistle I was wondering if I could have a word with you outside." Everyone in the room looking at her confused but she just walked towards him and followed him outside.

"What do you think that was about?" Toye asked George.

"Who knows," Luz said in his imitation of the Colonel and made Toye chuckle. He also was wondering what was going on with the nurse he had strong feelings for.

"I don't see why you two don't just get together already," Toye said. Luz's attraction and feelings towards Laura were noticeable to everyone, except her.

"Well first of all, she probably doesn't feel the same way, second of all she is too smart for me, third of all she is too damn gorgeous for me, and fourth of all we are going into war.

"So basically you are too chicken shit to tell her," Joe said with a smirk.

"Yeah basically," Luz said and took a gulp of his beer, still staring at the place where she just walked out.

"So secret weapon, I hope you are ready for your training tonight and to earn your every own jump wings," Colonel Sink said looking into Laura's face.

"Always ready sir," Laura said determination etched in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is my first story and I was a little nervous posting the first chapter but thanks so so so much for the reviews! I just got this idea for a story randomly and it's not following the classic nurse thing but you'll see that later as the story goes on. I hope nothing seems too far fetched and everyone likes it! Oh and I got the title from the song "I'm Still Here" by John Rzeznik (he's the lead singer from Goo Goo Dolls), the song just really reminded me of the Band of Brothers story and all of the men that served, and the song is just awesome in general!

Okay so here goes the second chapter, it will probably be a little dull because it will just be about Laura being the "secret weapon" but I need to have a little intro chapter for it, and don't worry it will get more exciting later on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laura : )

One minute Laura was relaxing, or getting as close as you can to relaxing, at a little celebration for the men in the Airborne who just got their jumps wings, and the next she was in a plane far away enough from Tocca so no one could hear the plane flying above getting ready to jump out with a parachute.

'Why am I doing this to myself' Laura silently thought. All the sudden the green light went on in the plane and she didn't have time to think anymore as she jumped just like she was trained to do and tried to glide herself safely to the ground. She landed right on target and gathered up her parachute as she was supposed to do and started running to where she was supposed to meet Colonel Sink and the other highly ranked officers. As she was running she thought about how she got in the mess of all this...

Her older brother Fred joined the Army when the notice came out about World War 2. She wanted to join as a nurse since at school she had taken some courses that dealt with medicine, but mostly because she was known to have a healing touch. She had never known that she would be asked to not only be a nurse but the Airborne's so called "secret weapon". When she was first asked by Colonel Sink she had to stop from bursting out laughing. First of all why would the United States Airborne want a WOMAN and of all women HER to be some secret weapon, second the whole term secret weapon was so clique she couldn't help find it a little comical. The Colonel had explained to her after the initial desire to laugh suddenly turned to shock and a little worry that the Airborne decided they needed something that the Germans defiantly would not have, something that could get their men out of trouble when they really needed it and shock the Krauts, a super G.I. Jane solider.

Colonel then proceeded to tell her they had looked at all the nurses backgrounds and decided that she would be best since she seemed to be the most athletic and in shape because of her success back home with Track and Field and also her family were farmers so she knew what hard work was and how to use her hands. If she agreed she would train during the night and only have a couple hours to sleep, but she would get rest on the weekends and other times during the day. Also, she would be a field nurse so she would be ready to spring into action. Obviously it would have to be confidential (secret weapon duh) except to the officers, her family, and one other person she decided to tell.

After he explained all of this she sat in complete confusion and shock for a good five minutes with her mouth practically on the floor. She realized that the Colonel was waiting for an answer and said she had needed to do some serious thinking, because being the Airborne's freaking "secret weapon" didn't seem too easy. He understood because what did he expect her to say, "Oh sure Colonel, no problem, I'll definitely be your little secret weapon, in fact let's just start right now! Go get a picture of a German solider and I'll start firing!" Of course the United States Airborne needs their answers right away so she was only given an hour to think about it.

She tried to think of the Pros and Cons in what seemed like a short time. A Pro would obviously be serving for her country and being able to do something really significant for the war, but being a nurse would be something significant too. An obvious Con would be getting killed. Another Pro would be getting to be really close with the guys in her division because she would be right on the line with the rest of them. Of course she wouldn't mind being around the men in one sense, who wouldn't, but she was honestly thinking about just becoming good friends with the men, nothing more, she didn't join the army to get involved and have a little "search and seizer" with the soldiers. Another Con, the training, not having that much sleep, and getting killed. A Pro, she would be the United States Airborne freaking secret weapon for God's sake! Another Con, all the pressure and getting killed...was it just her or did something seem to be repeating itself, oh yeah, GETTING KILLED. Then again she could also get killed in a field hospital (A/N: I'm not sure if that is what it is called but a hospital like the one Renee worked it) as a regular nurse. Another Pro would be not only would she be helping men right on the line as a nurse but also being a real solider. Wait, soldiers usually had to kill the enemy and what about her healing touch, killing someone didn't really seem to fit with healing touch.

Laura, frustrated, ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Why her?. She had to decide something. Then she thought, what would her family want her to do? She knew they would be proud no matter what, but getting to be something really important for not just the United States Airborne but also the whole war effort against the Germans was huge and something bigger then she ever thought she could be.

That's how she ended up in some random field running towards Colonel Sink. She had be training just as hard or even harder then all of the guys. She had run Currahee faster then anyone, had done all of the drills more then anyone can count, and had just successfully jumped out of a plane. Along with her sarcastic wit and gentleness she had sheer intuition under any situation and was a natural athlete. What a combination for a G.I. Jane.

She finally reached the Colonel and he said, "Congratulations Miss Purdy, you are officially a paratrooper in the 101st Airborne division."

"Thanks Sir, it's really an honor," Laura replied with a genuine smile.

A/N:

Okay so I know, rough chapter, but you needed the whole background. I hope it isn't too far fetched! I'll probably update tomorrow with a waaaaaaaay more interesting chapter where you'll meet Laura's best friend and there will be more action with the guys again. Thanks for reading, hope I didn't disappoint : )


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Laura slowly opened her eyes from her short slumber and looked at the clock.

"SHIT!" She shouted as she realized it was 7:58 and she had exactly 2 minutes to get ready and head down to the nurses station for the men's examinations before they were shipped off to England for combat training.

'Why didn't Avery wake me up, and why am I wet?' Laura thought annoyed. Avery was her best friend out of all the nurses. They clicked as soon as they met and it was rare that anyone ever saw one without the other. Avery was the polar opposite of Laura when it came to looks. Instead of Laura's strawberry blonde curvy long hair and naturally tanned skin she had dark brown short hair and snow white skin with big rosy cheeks. Avery was also a curvy woman and was of medium height at 5'5". She was as outgoing as Laura and got along with basically everyone. When they were together they usually had all the attention from the guys, but they were not the type to fall for a couple of sweet words and a good smile. Laura secretly thought Avery was chrusing on Frank Perconte or Joe Toye, it was hard to tell since half the time she was reviewing defense tactis in her head. Avery was the only person along with Laura's family that knew about her secret mission, which seemed fitting sine they were the people she trusted with her life. Most of the time Laura got along great with her and was rarely mad at her, except now.

"I am going to really give it to her when I get the chance, didn't go through all this training for nothing..." Laura muttered to herself as she pulled her white nurses dress over her head and pulled her hair back in a braid. She practically ran over to the nurses station and quickly sneaked in as the head nurse, Cathy Brown, had her back turned and stood next to Avery.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Laura whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I tried, you were dead out, I even poured water on you!" Avery frantically whisper back..

"Huh, so that was why I was wet..." Laura said thoughtfully. Suddenly the Nurse Brown turned around and looked at Laura.

"Oh Miss Purdy you decided to grace us with your presence this morning, maybe next time you can be on time," Nurse Brown said looking at Laura coldly.

"I'm sorry Nurse, I overslept, but I was only a minute late," replied Laura trying to look innocent but getting mad inside. 'God I hate this woman,' she thought.

"A minute late is still late Miss Purdy, maybe next time you have to help at a celebration for he men you can go back to your room at a reasonable time instead of staying up all night. That way you won't oversleep," Nurse Brown said stressing the word oversleep, "tomorrow I want you here an hour early to help pack away things and organize the medical files."

"Yes Nurse," Laura barley muttered out as she was trying to control herself from shouting at her. Not only did Nurse Brown give her a punishment that would take away precious sleeping time, but she basically called her a partying slut in front of all the nurses, and that was defiantly not what she was doing last night.

"Anyway now that the matter is settled all of you go to your stations to do a standard check up on each patient and make sure to give them all the proper shots," Nurse Brown said turning her back to Laura and talking to the rest of the nurses.

With that Avery, Laura, and the rest of the nurses dispersed to their stations.

"I don't understand why she hates me so much, or why Colonel Sink hasn't told her what I am really doing in the Airborne," Laura said frustrated.

"Yeah, I don't really understand it, but when you look at it from her point of view you have been late a couple times," Avery replied.

"Yeah, but all for really good reasons!" Laura exclaimed getting more annoyed with the morning by the minute.

"Like sleeping?" Avery said and looked over at Laura, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Hey, sleeping is extremely important! Everyone has to sleep, especially when you are a nurse and soldier training and only get less then 4 hours of sleep on a daily basis!" Laura said defending herself.

"Don't forget all of that sexual tension between you and George Luz, that must tire you out too," Avery replied smirking at Laura. Finally the reached their stations and started to get their equipment ready.

"Oh please, there is no sexual tension! We are just friends that harmlessly flirt that's all, I mean sure he is a really funny and handsome guy but I'm not looking for something more then flirty friends," Laura said unconvincingly.

"Mmhmm sure, like last night while you two were talking at the bar he didn't get a little too close and wasn't lusting you with his eyes," Avery said as she got out her stethoscope and put it around her neck.

"Wait...did you just say, 'lusting with his eyes'," Laura said starting to smile as she reached for her list of names of who she was supposed to examen.

"Well that's what he was doing, that's what he does every time he sees you!" Avery said defending her statement.

"Lusting me with his eyes?" Laura said chuckling now.

"Oh be quiet, your just using this as an opportunity to deny you like him!" Avery replied exasperated.

"I am not, I am using this as an opportunity to make fun of you for saying 'lusting with his eyes', you know what, maybe that is something we should check for when we examen eyes, lust cannot be good on the front line," Laura said trying to look serious.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny. Why don't you go be sarcastic with your little Luzzy," Avery said trying to sound mean but being unsuccessful because she was smiling.

"Oh whatever," Laura said also smiling as she looked down at her list. She called the first name and got started.

Finally after a good 4 hours she was at her last patient as was Avery. She looked down at her list and almost dropped the clip board. It said, 'Luz, George'.

"Gosh I just can't get a break today," Laura said disbelievingly.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

Laura just looked right at her and called out, "George Luz."

Avery started laughing but stopped suddenly when she looked down at her own list, and called out, "Frank Perconte." Now it was Laura's turn to laugh.

George walked up looking extremely happy that Laura was going to be his examination nurse.

"Well if it isn't miss lovely little Laura! You know you never did give me that kiss last night..." George said walking right past the bench he was supposed to sit at and right up to her, once again coming a little too close.

"George, bench, now." Laura said trying to sound stern and not seem nervous be him coming so close.

"Awww, no Luzzy this morning?" George replied making a sad puppy dog face.

"If I call you it will you sit down?" Laura asked trying to hide her smile.

"Well–"

"Luzzy, will you please sit down on the bench so I can...examen you?" Laura whispered, cutting him off, playing with the collar of his shirt, and getting even closer to him if that was possible. She was surprised she could act so bold, but a nurse has gotta do what a nurse has gotta do.

George seemed to have gotten into a daze because all he could do was look down from her eyes to her lips with his mouth hanging open and stutter, "Um, uh, yeah, uh sure, um, I mean..."

All the sudden Frank called over jokingly, "hey Luz what do you two think you're doing over there huh?"

That seemed to snap George out of his trance and shouted back, "Just having a nice little conservation Frank, hey Avery, maybe you should just take the thermometer and stuff it down his throat!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Luzzy you sit down and Frank you keep your nose in your own business!" Laura said pushing George in the direction of the bench.

He finally sat down and said smirking, "Hey I thought it was a good idea, you know, might keep his trap shut for a while."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Laura said laughing a little. "Well first I am going to have to check your eyes..."

"Hey I already know my eyes are perfect," George said smiling even more.

"Oh really and why is that?" She replied getting out her tool (A/N: I have no idea what the eye checking thingy is called) and peering into his left eye.

"Because I can always see every single detail of your beautiful face from miles away," George said softly as she pulled away from checking his eyes. She looked at him before saying anything and instead of the joking expression she was thinking she would find on his face, he was dead serious, his eyes searching hers.

She didn't know what to say for a moment, but then she came crashing back down to earth and quickly turned her back to him to walk over to the counter and get her stethoscope. "You know Luzzy, this examination would go a lot faster if you didn't drop the suggestive lines every minute," She said trying to sound like she was joking when really she was trying to calm her heart down from beating so fast.

"What if I don't want it to go by fast," He easily replied as she walked back over to him and put the end of the stethoscope on his heart. She found it was beating just as fast if not faster then hers. She tried to ignore this as she told him to breathe deeply.

She was walking back over to the counter and got the needle for his shot when he said, "So you are going to come to England with us too right?"

"Of course, I mean I am Easy Company's nurse,"...and a whole lot more...Laura thought.

"Good, I think I'd miss you too much if you stayed her," George said finally his serious expression gone and back to his easy care free smiling face.

"Of course you would, I mean who else would call you Luzzy?" She replied. "Now roll up your sleeve so I can give you this shot."

"Finally we start showing each other a little skin," He said jokingly as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. She laughed as she gentle grabbed his toned arm and expertly stuck the needle in and quickly took it out.

"Did you do it yet?" He asked apprehensibly, "You know I don't like shots."

"Yup already done."

"Oh wow, jeez Laura you really have some gentle touch–"

"Stop right there," Laura said in a warning tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"You were going to turn that sentence into some pick up line or joke," She said chuckling a little.

"Who me? Psh I would never!" George replied trying to act shocked.

Laura laughed and replied, "Sure, sure. Good news you're done, healthy, and ready to go."

"Awww I don't want to leave, can't I just stay around the nurses station forever?" He replied standing up off the bench and making another sad puppy dog face.

"No you can't, I have extra work to do and you have to get going and pack or whatever it is you have to do," She said dismissing him and trying to wave him off with her hand.

"Oh fine, how about that kiss now then?" He asked smiling and getting closer to her.

She held out her hand and just said sternly, "George–"

"Okay, okay, but later," He replied winking. "Hey Frank you ready to..." George drifted off as he turned around and saw his buddy Frank and Avery locked in a kiss. They broke away suddenly and looked over at them as Laura tried to hide her laughter.

George walked over to Frank and grabbed him by the arm and basically dragged him away from Avery and said, "Let's go buddy we've got to get our gear ready for tomorrow, you can get in your little lip locks in England."

Frank wasn't even able to say anything and looked to be in complete shock from the previous situation he was in and let Goerge drag him away. Before they were out the door George turned around one last time looked at Laura and said, "Bye sweetheart, and don't forget you still owe me that kiss," and with a wink they were gone.

"He is some man," Avery said dreamily referring to Frank.

"I know," Laura said looking at the spot where George once stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura and Avery stood rooted to the ground staring at George and Frank's vacating forms thinking about what had just happened when all of the sudden Laura snapped out of her daze and said, "Wait a minute, you were kissing Frank! If you can even call it that, more like you were inhaling his face."

"I was not inhaling his face!!! He just started saying some really nice things to me and asked me to the dance in England. Both of us got a little to caught up in the moment and all the sudden he was kissing me and I couldn't push him away! You know how I am..." Avery said with a dazed happy expression on her face.

"Yeah, your boy crazy and a sucker for nice guys that become infatuated with you," Laura said curtly.

"Don't take your bad attitude out on me just because you haven't been kissed by a guy in...how long is it again?" Avery replied with a smirk.

"Oh don't even go there," Laura said with a dangerous look on her face.

"Well, it doesn't make sense to me, I mean you have George Luz practically begging you to just take him and do whatever you want with him AND I don't know if you have noticed but I saw Don Malarkey giving you the eye the other day too," Avery said smiling bouncing up on her toes. They had both gone back to their stations and started to clean up from all the examinations.

"Don?!?!? I didn't see that coming, you probably are just making things up, I mean there is NO way he would ever be interested in me, and with George, I'll admit I like him and he is so cute and nice and funny, but I think he just wants some random nurse action. You know I'm not like that, I'm in it for a relationship or nothing, I will not be used," Laura said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't really think George would ever use you, he adores you for God's sake! Frank has asked me a couple times why don't you just go for it since he is obsessed with you, he would treat you right Laura, not like that jerk James," Avery replied looking like she just ate something bag when she said 'James'.

"Oh God don't even mention that name, I want to forget totally about him..." Laura said also looking disgusted. James was her last relationship that ended very badly. They were so serious that they were engaged until she found him cheating on her with someone else. She never felt so betrayed or unwanted. That was one of the reasons she signed up to be a nurse, she needed to get away from all of that back at home.

"Yeah well lets not talk about him anymore, anyway, back to the current situation...I don't see why you think he wouldn't be interested in you I mean you've got everything going for you Laura...are you actually interested in him, what about your Wittle Wuzzy?" Avery replied now sitting on the bench at Laura's station and making a puppy dog face.

"I'm not attached to anyone and Don is really cute, wait, what am I talking about?!? Why am I acting like I can just go and start up a relationship with any of these guys?!?!" Laura said snapping out of the boy talk and realizing once again that there was no way she could have anything with any of the guys here.

"Why not?" Avery looked surprised.

"Because if you forgot I am the "secret weapon", Laura replied her voice dropping to a whisper, "I can't just go off with any guy I want. Plus they probably have someone back home or God forbid, what if something happens to them or me out on the line? I can't deal with that stress plus all of the other crap I have to go through right now!"

"Oh come on, don't use that sorry excuse again! And having some fun with the guys here isn't considered stressful, it's supposed to take your mind of what is actually going on and what is soon going to be happening! If my little fling with Frank eases his mind a little bit then I'm glad I could help the war effort in that way!" Avery replied with a smirk.

Laura was chuckling at her last comment, "You are one piece of work Av."

"I know," she replied with spunk and hopped off the bench, "we should start packing our stuff for England now. Oh, by the way, has Sink told the men yet that you are gonna be their field nurse?"

"No and I am not looking forward to when he does..." Laura replied her insides clamming up.

_On the Boat On the way to England_

George Luz was laughing at something Joe Toye had just said about Eisenhower turning Thanksgiving into Joe Toye day when he heard Bull walking done the tight space between the beds saying, "So didja hear, Laura is going to be out in the field with us, a field nurse."

"WHAT?!?" Guarnere exclaimed beating Luz to it.

"Yup, just overheard Sink talking about it to Winters," Bull said in his southern calm voice.

"Why are they letting a woman be out in the field with us, not to sound sexist or anything, but it's not her place to be out there!" Guarnere fired back.

Luz couldn't even begin to process the emotions he was feeling, Bull must've heard wrong.

"You must've heard them wrong Bull" Luz said voicing his thoughts.

"Nope I most certainly didn't, you think I'm hard of hearing or somethin'" Bull replied sounding a little annoyed. "She already knows about it too, I heard him say somethin' like 'she can handle it, she's fine with it'".

Now Luz defiantly knew what he was feeling, anger. Why wouldn't she tell him? Why did she actually agree to it? Not only was he angry because of that but he was angry at the thought of her getting hurt or worse, killed. The front wasn't the place for her to be.

"Dis is ridiculous, as soon as we get in England we gotta talk her outta dis, and why wouldn't seh tell us anyways?!?" Wild Bill exclaimed now sitting up in his bed and getting more angry by the minute.

"Probably because she knew you would act like this," Malark replied with a calm look on his face. Guarnere just turned around and gave him a death stare which Don replied to be saying "What?! You know it's true, she probably knew how upset you guys would get and probably would feel better if you heard from Sink or something."

"Well that still don't make it right. Whatta you think Luz? We all know youse is sweet on her you gotta be freaking out too," Wild Bill said suddenly turning the conversation and every one's attention over to Luz.

Luz suddenly snapped out of his angry thoughts and looked over at Wild Bill and then at everyone else. Know one had ever seen happy-go-lucky George Luz so angry before. His face was beat red, his jaw was clenched and it look like he was trying really hard not to just hit something.

"Of course I'm fucking freaking out, she shouldn't be on the goddamn front!" George replied, he then went on muttering to himself things like, "fucking stupid idea" "nurse on the goddamn front" "assholes for putting her there".

Everyone was pretty surprised but his actions because it showed that he cared about her way more then just someone to get down and dirty with.

"Alright buddy, settle down there, it's okay ta get mad but ya don't need to fucking blow ya head off," Wild Bill replied.

"I know it's just...never mind..." George wasn't really ready to tell the guys how he really felt about her. He had actually never felt this serious attraction to anyone before and it scared him a little. He remembered the first moment he saw her he actually dropped his gear on Frank's big toe and was in a total daze. He didn't even hear Frank cursing at him, all he saw was her and her smile at him as she walked past. Of course he just looked like an ass and embarrassed himself by just staring at her with his mouth open until he couldn't see her anymore. He still felt embarrassed by being as infatuated with her as he was, but he didn't just think she was gorgeous, he really liked her for who she was, that gentle touch, the sarcastic sense of humor, her confidence, the way she would stand up for herself and her friends, and her contagious laugh. How could she go on the front? He was definitely going to have a bone to pick with her when they got in England.

Wild Bill seemed to be thinking the same thing as George and said, "We'll just talk to her in England and settle things." This seemed to calm the boys down enough until they started talking about Sobel and Bill made a harsh comment about him being Jewish and Joe Liebgott took offense because he was also Jewish.

George still couldn't really concentrate on anything besides the fact Laura was going on the front, little did he know he wasn't the only one thinking about Laura...

_In England_

Laura, Avery, and the other nurses were all unpacking the medical gear in the makeshift hospital and having pleasant conversation until Holly, a very pretty but straight up bitchy nurse, had to interrupt Laura and Avery's talk.

"You know, I'm pretty surprised that they even let you come to England and stay as a nurse Laura," Holly said in a mock nice voice.

"Oh really, why is that Holly," Laura replied mocking her and dramatically putting her hand on her hip and moving her head to the side.

"Maybe because of all the time you spend around the boys, I mean you basically are the nurse slut," Holly said starting to laugh at her own remark.

Laura's first instinct was to punch Holly, but she controlled her anger and replied, "You know Holly it's not really attractive to always talk about yourself like that, I mean, I don't really understand why 7 guys in D Company would actually take you to a hotel when they had their weekend passes and have you come back in the morning with the same clothes you had on the night before, hmmm..."

Holly just stared at her with her mouth wide open and said, "I can't believe you, you, you...!"

"You know Holly why don't you go over to your own station and just keep your loud sleazy mouth that has been over a hundred places SHUT!" Avery yelled at Holly fuming.

"You'll regret this Laura, and you to Ashley!" Holly fired back and stormed away.

"It's a little sad she still doesn't know my name," Avery said looking at Holly's retreating form with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you expect, I don't think she even know what 2 + 2 equals," Laura replied focused on the medical objects she was carefully unpacking.

Avery saw the boys from E company walking to the hospital tents looking tired and hungry after their first practice session out in the fields. She went right up to Frank and gave him a hello kiss which he seemed really happy about.

George and Wild Bill were talking to each other as they walked over about the nurse causing so much emotional trouble.

"I know your all buddy buddy with her Bill but I just wanna talk to her alone first, and I won't try to pull a fast one on her or anything, I only do that on Mondays, no seriously, I just wanna talk," Luz said chuckling to himself a little. He was in a much better mood since their boat ride over here mainly because he had just pulled a huge prank on Sobel which was very satisfying.

"Alright, but only because youse are in such a betta mood now, why are youse in a betta mood anyway?" Bill replied a little confused.

"Just ask Frank," Luz replied with a smile. Bill stopped to talk to the boys while Luz kept walking to Laura. As soon as he saw her not only did his heart did a little flip flop in his chest, but he also really remembered why he needed to talk to her, and just like that his good modd vanished.

"Maybe if you concentrate a little harder those thing-a-ma-jigs will actually get unpacked themselves," Luz replied in a hard sarcastic voice.

"Well hello to you to...George," Laura looked up from the instruments when she heard the tone of his voice and decided to use his unprefered first name. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Why don't you go ask Sink, I think he's out on the FRONT," George replied emphasizing the word front.

Laura closed her eyes looked down at her feet and sighed. Now she knew why he was in such a bad mood. "Listen George, I was going to tell you soon, I just was waiting for the right time."

"Oh please Laura, don't use the oldest line in the book and one I've used a million times," George said looked at her with mock disgust. "I just don't get why you didn't tell me, I didn't even hear it from Sink, I heard it from Bull, 'didja hear Laura is gonna be the nurse on the front'" George said this last part in a perfect Bull imitation.

"Well George excuse me, I couldn't really find time when all you do is try to grope me!" Laura replied in a harsh fast whisper. Her temper was rising by the minute, who did he think he was her dad or something?!?

"I cannot believe you would just say that, you make it sound like I'm trying to use you or force you into something, I'm just flirting with you Laura, and last time I checked it didn't look like you weren't enjoying it," George replied in the same tone of voice. Even with his anger barely in check he couldn't help but think 'is that what she really thinks I am trying to do to her?' He saw Laura's face getting redder and redder and her eyebrows nit together. He tried to ignore the fact of how cute she looked when she was mad and said before she could explode, "that isn't even the point Laura, the point is that I thought we were at least good enough friends for you to tell me something like that!"

"Listen George, I would've told you but I knew you were going to freak out like this!" Laura replied gesturing with her hands and him. Unpacking any supplies was obviously not going to happen now.

"Well how did you expect me to act Laura, 'oh I can't wait for you to come out on the front and get helplessly shot at while you try and save lives, maybe when there is a lull in enemy fire we can even play cards!'" George said with fake enthusiasm.

"George this isn't a joking matter," Laura said sternly her hands on her hips, "and don't you think the reason I agreed to do it was because I know I can handle it, there are a lot of things you don't know about me George, so don't try to act like you do!" At this point the conversation had gotten so heated that both of them were breathing heavy with their faces flush with anger. They had also inched closer and closer together till they were only an inch apart. Both seemed to notice at the same time what was going on and George quickly looked at Laura's lips. Laura, as attracted as she might be to him, wouldn't back down and quickly stormed off before he could say anything leaving George there feeling like he probably made a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't update, I've been soooo busy...here is the next chapter...it's really emotiony and touchy feely haha, hope you like it!

"I can't believe this..."Luz said sitting on his bunk staring at the wall.

"Can't believe what, the fact that you probably blew your chance with Laura, or the fact that she is going out on the front?" Frank asked looked at his teeth in dirty bathroom mirror. The soldiers were assigned to various homes of citizens that lived in England and Frank and George happened to be assigned to the same one.

"I don't know...I guess both -- wait you really think I lost my chance?" George replied snapping out of his trance and sounding upset.

"Well maybe not, I mean it's just an argument but she seemed pretty mad. But, you can always find someone else to sleep with," Frank said poking his head out of the bathroom and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

George grabbed his pillow flung it at him and yelled, "I do NOT want to just sleep with her, Jesus! Is that all you people think I am interested in her for?"

Frank looking flustered replied, "Well yeah, I mean no offense you ain't the "let's go get hitched" type. And you through another pillow at me, I'll smack you."

George sighed and went back to looking at the wall muttering, "...like it would actually hurt."

Frank's head whipped out of the bathroom again and demanded, "What did you say ta me?!"

"Nothing," Frank's head darted back to the mirror, "...weakling."

Frank moved at George like he was going to pounce on him as George got up and made a moved to leave. Frank realized this instead of tackling him said, "Yeah go out, and take ya bad mood with ya and don't come back till ya realize that ya need to apologize to Laura and I could easily beat the crap outta you."

"Oh okay so I'll never be back," George placed a cigarette in his mouth and said in a fake happy voice, "Bye Frank!"

"Yeah, yeah," George slammed the door and Frank said, "boy he's got it bad..."

George went down the stairs and walked outside. There were a few officers on patrol and others walking into their houses. He just needed to get some air so he sat on the doorstep and took a

long drag of his cigarette. Laura hated when he smoked.

'Why does she do this to me,' George thought. "Better yet why do I let her do this to me," He said out loud with a chuckle. He knew why. He had fallen for her. Fallen for her worse then any other girl he had before, which was not good. He wasn't used to this feeling. What feeling? Love? "Who knows," George said again out loud to himself.

Little did he know Laura was feeling and thinking the same thing not too far

away...

She and Avery were walking to the nurses station and talking about the fight. Laura's resentment had fizzed out into just being upset over the whole situation. The way George reacted made her think of how her family was probably reacting and made her feel guilty. Guilty that she was the cause of the fear and concern they were experiencing

"I didn't ask for this, you know, I didn't join the army to do this, be some sort of super secret

weapon. I came her to be a NURSE, someone who helps people. I also didn't come to get involved with a guy..."Laura said ranting on and on.

"Oh yes you did, you know deep down you were secretly thinking that, I think we all were," Avery said cutting her off.

"Well...maybe, but I still didn't ask for the other part..."

"Who would? Except for maybe Holly just so she could spill the secret and seem like some sort of big deal...stupid...I mean her name is a plant for God's sake..." Avery muttered angrily.

"Can we skip the Holly hate talk tonight?" Laura asked frustratedly.

"Yeah sorry, she just gets me so mad," Avery said shaking her head as if to get Holly physically out of her thoughts.

"Oh really, I never noticed," Laura replied sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, you don't need to get in a bad mood with me just because you and your lover got in a fight!" Avery angrily replied.

They were both silent for a second as their tempers reached points were they could say something they would really regret.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.

"I'm being way too insensitive," Avery said, stopping and facing Laura.

"I'm being way to selfish, I feel like I've been only talking about my problems, I would get sick of listening to myself if I were you too," Laura replied with a slight laugh.

"You have every right to with what you are going through," Avery replied as they began walking again, "so what are your feelings towards George now?"

"I'm worried, I mean I understand now he was being concerned, sure it was jerky

concerned, but he was probably mad I didn't tell him..."

"Yeah something like that," Avery said really thinking that George was so upset because he doesn't know what he will do if he she would get hurt, he likes her so much.

"He seemed really mad, and he is the stubborn type, I feel like he won't talk to me like we used to before...look at me getting all upset over a guy, this is so unlike me," Laura said trying to no get teary, 'why am I getting so upset?'

"I guess you really feel something for him, it's okay to feel upset Laur, you don't have to always seem so strong and tough." Avery said lightly touching her arm as a comforting gesture.

"Ha, yeah I guess," Laura said trying to laugh but not cry at the same time.

They had reached the nurse's station, but Laura did not feel like going inside just yet. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't want anyone to see her.

"I'm gonna keep walking for a little," Laura said trying to keep her emotions in.

"Alright, will you be okay?" Avery asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Yeah of course," Laura said with a little laugh and shrug of her shoulders. Avery looked doubtful but walked into the nurses station anyway. Laura began walking off as Avery, watched her from the window before heading up to her bed.

"She's got it bad," Avery said out loud to no one in particular.

She walked on and thought about it all. Thought about her family, about the all the men, about the war itself, about George. And she felt helpless. She felt out of control. Tears were running down her cheeks, not just for herself, for all the lives already lost, all the lives that will be lost, for all the families that will feel the loss, and for the survivors for seeing their friends die. She thought back to George. She never really had the chance to react to him being out on the front, because he was going there as soon as he signed up to be in the Paratroopers, before she even knew him. How would she react now? Exactly like he did. More tears streamed down her face

and she used her shirt sleeve to wipe them. She pulled her jacket more tightly around her as a breeze blew by and made her hair swirl around. She wasn't paying attention to how far she had walked or her surroundings, her military alert training failing her at the moment. She smelled the scent of cigarettes and stopped walking and brought her head up from looking at the ground. Four feet in front of her, sitting on their doorstep, was George Luz himself. It looked as if he had been starring at her since she had came into view and appeared very thoughtful. Almost confused, as if he expected her to be storming into view still angry, instead of hallowed out and a complete and total mess. Somehow Laura managed to think in the mess of their emotions, 'oh great I look like total crap and I'm crying'.

Spotting her from far away, George started to get nervous for the confrontation, he had heard she could pack a mean punch. He was surprised to see as she got closer, she was upset, not furious. Her shoulders were hunched inward as she walked and her head was facing the ground watching her feet. When she got closer and finally looked up he realized she had been crying. Her golden hair was flustered, some pieces in her face, her jacket was haphazardly wrapped tightly around her body by her crossed arms, and he could even see in the dark night that she here face was a little dirty from the wind blowing dust around. She was a mess. She was beautiful. He stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. He just wanted to hold her and she just wanted to be held. He walked to her and reached her right as she started silently crying again. Her head rested right under his chin as she gently shook from her tears. His arms tightly encompassed her and he rubbed on of his hands up and down her back.

"It'll be okay Laur, don't worry, I'm here babe, it'll be okay," George softly said. This was breaking his heart.

"Please don't...please don't be upset with me for doing this, for going out on the front," She responded shakily.

"Laura, don't even say that," he pulled her back so she could look right in his eyes, "I'm not upset that your going out there, I'm upset that you might get hurt."

"Well...well...you know you might get hurt too, and that makes me upset, but you don't see me turn all macho and freak out!" She sputtered out frustratedly.

George chuckled. This was more like Laura. "Well I wouldn't really want you to turn macho on me since you are a girl."

"Oh stop you know what I meant," Laura said as she lightly hit him on the chest. "You know this isn't going to be pretty."

"The war? Yeah I know," George said. He knew something else was upsetting her besides their argument.

"I just wish...I just want...I don't even know," Laura said looking up at the

sky.

"Well maybe you could call him, Hitler ya know, and just really give him a talking to. I'm sure he'll agree to stop this war and leave everyone alone, especially before we even get involved," George responded sarcastically, lighting up the moment like he always did.

Laura chuckled and pulled away from him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Listen, why don't you keep that smile on your face and forget about today. All of it, forget about the fight, forget about all the thoughts about what's going on, no matter how true they are, and start tomorrow with a clean slate," With this George casually slung his arm around her and started walking with her in the direction they came.

"Alright, I'll try, but wait, where are we going? What are you doing?" Laura asked him knitting her eyebrows together and smiling slightly. Her sad mood temporarily gone.

"Walking you back to the nurse's station, you've gotta get some sleep, and I've gotta get my kiss goodnight!" George responded with a smirk on his face looking very pleased at himself.

"Where do you get the idea that I'm going to kiss you goodnight hmmm?" Laura replied looking up at him also smirking.

"Well I mean for walking you back to the nurses station like this, I deserve to get a little kiss goodnight, I'm really risking my safety by doing this and being a real gentleman," He replied trying to look completely serious and nodding his head.

"But I didn't even ask you walk me home, and in danger of what? There hasn't been any enemy fire yet and I doubt there will be tonight," Laura said raising her eyebrow and trying to not laugh.

"Well you know there are some uh squirrels that have been uh a little violent and some of the

guys have had some trouble with them," Luz said ridiculously.

This time Laura couldn't keep from laughing, "Squirrels?"

"Yeah, hey you wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you. Oh, and there is always Spiers," Luz replied, saying this last part seriously.

"Oh God, not that again..." She replied frustratedly turning her head away from Luz and shaking her head.

"You're scared of him too! I can tell," Luz said accusingly.

"I wouldn't say scared, he just creeps me out," Laura was being honest at that. He gave her the heebie jeebies, and not the good kind.

"He's never said anything to you right, or made a move on you?" Luz said tightening his grip on her and getting annoyed at the thought of it. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was other guys trying to make a move on his girl, not that Laura was technically his girl.

"No, God, I'd be surprised if he even knew who I was let alone look at me," She replied with a snort.

"Please Laura, I think every male knows who you are," George replied with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura said defensively pulling away from George a little.

George realized how she could take that and quickly said, "Oh no not that way! I meant that your so attractive and flat out amazing that every guy would know who you are."

"Oh..." Laura felt a little awkward at this, she never knew what to say when George blatantly said compliments like that. Sometimes she thought he just said them to make her feel uncomfortable for the fun of it.

George started laughing a little and shaking his head, familiar to her reaction. He say they had reached their destination and said wiggling his eyebrows, "Looks like we're here, you know what that means."

Laura pulled away from his arm over her shoulders and turned to face him, "Time for the goodnight kiss."

George started stammering a little, suddenly surprised because he didn't think she would go along with it, but as soon as her mouth was centimeters from his he quickly shut up. She stayed like that for a minute and he waited for her to make the first move, totally captivated by her. She was looking up into his eyes and he was looking down into hers. He brought his hand up to her face to feel her silky hair, it was almost like neither of them could move. All the sudden Laura quickly kissed him on the check and ran inside. George was left standing out there hand still up

in the air where Laura's head used to be. He dropped his hand and started laughing, he would get her back for that one later. The head nurse poked her head out the window and yelled, "GEORGE LUZ YOU GET BACK TO YOUR BUNK AND STOP TRYING TO SECUDE ALL MY NURSES!"

George put his hands up defensively and said, "Aright, aright, I'm going! Sheesh...I've always hated that cockamamy nut..."

He began walking back to where he was staying with a smile on his face, and his cheek still tingling from where she kissed him.

"What a night..."


End file.
